La vida de Amu Hinamori
by Agostina-Chan
Summary: La vida de Amu cambia desde que aparece Ikuto en su casa, mojado y pícaro. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos Dos? Amu H./Ikuto T. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: hola, ¿cómo están? Aquí escribo mi primer fanfic, estoy muy aterrada por lo que se opine de mi fic, sólo pido que no sean duros conmigo, acepto cualquier crítica ya que me ayudan a mejorar y depende los comentarios sigo las historias.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen (si fuera así tooodo seria amuto, todo) son de Peach-Pit. Bueno comienzo, espero que les sea de su agrado, saludos.**

Capítulo 1. La Lluvia

Era un día común y corriente salvo por el clima y el cielo que amenazaba con hacer llover.

Una joven de unos 13 años se encontraba observando el cielo sin prestarle atención a lo que el profesor explicaba, ella era de pelo rosa hasta la cintura, unos ojos color marrón claro casi amarillo, a su corta edad tenía el cuerpo de una adolescente de 17 años, quien no lo diría con una chica de cadera pequeña, un busto medio-grande y unas piernas que derretían hombre que las admiraba.

En la hora del descanso la joven se iba dirigiendo a la cafetería siendo acechada por la mayoría de los chicos del colegio, pero a medio camino una chica se le lanzó encima aplastándola (literalmente).

-¡Hola Amu-Chii! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y estos chicos? ¿Por qué no me has visitado?-preguntó seguidamente.

-Primero hola Yaya, segundo he estado bien, tercero estos chicos son acechadores y cuarto me estado quedando en casa estudiando-dijo Amu mientras sonreía y enumeraba las cosas con los dedos.

-Bueno no importa solo vamos a la cafetería que Rima-Chan nos espera-al decir el nombre de aquella joven los varones tragaron en seco, porque con solo una mirada de ella todos se paralizaban del miedo.

-OK-le dijo Amu a Yaya.

3 horas más tarde.

-Vamos Amu o sino se largara a llover-le repitió Rima por decimotercera vez.

-Ve tu sola, yo estaré bien iré cuando termine de pasar los apuntes-

-Está bien, Adiós-se despedía.

-Adiós Rima-Chan-le contesto sonriéndole.

Una vez que Amu terminó de pasar los apuntes guardó todo y cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su salón se oyó que había empezado una tormenta tal y como dijo su amiga. Al escuchar la lluvia apuró el paso pero no porque se mojaría, sino que era por los truenos, ella les tenía fobia.

Cuando llegó a su casa se dirigió a su habitación con los ojos cerrados, ya que se sabía el camino de memoria. Al entrar empezó a quitarse la ropa mojada sin advertir la presencia de un chico de cabellos y ojos azules que la miraba pervertidamente y excitado.

A los minutos Amu solo tenía la ropa interior y la camisa del colegio que se encontraba empapada y eso hacia que se le pegara en el cuerpo quedando muy provocadora, haciendo, sin querer, una graaan erección en el peliazulado el cual estaba dejando caer desde su nariz litros de sangre.

POV' Amu.

Me estaba desvistiendo con los ojos cerrados ya que me gustaba la sensación de cómo la ropa resbalaba por mi piel, pero antes de quitarme la camisa ciento un viento muy frío, abro los ojos y extrañamente vi como la puerta de mi balcón estaba abierta me acerqué y la cerré, al darme vuelta me puse roja porque ya en mi cama se encontraba un chico de cabellos y ojos azulados, con todo el pelo mojado y la ropa empapada al igual que yo. Era él, era Tsukiyomi Ikuto o sea el hentai de los hentai, pero no por eso me sonroje fue porque noté un gran bulto en su pantalón, de no ser porque se tapó casi me desmayo.

POV' Normal.

Ambos estaban en un silencio incomodo hasta que…

-Amu perdóname, solo estaba buscado un techo para acogerme de la lluvia-dijo el peliazul con ojos de gatito desollado para luego transformarlos en pícaros-Claro eso hasta que me brindaste este increíble show y ahora me regalas tan exquisita vista-

Al escuchar esto Amu se fue al armario por una toalla y ropa, luego dijo:

-Ikuto-dijo con ojitos de ángel para después cambiarlos por los que tienen llamas-¡me mojaste toda mi cama!-

-Oye, Amu ¿no te molesta qué te mire?, es decir con esa ropa-

-No, soy tan acechada que no me importa, me acostumbré a esas miradas-dijo Amu tranquila-Ikuto toma una toalla y sécate, agarra de aquellas bolsas un pantalón y alguna camisa que te quede bien, mientras yo me voy a bañar, ha se me olvidaba ¡NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE! Entendido-

-Si y gracias Amu-dijo un poco sonrojado.

**N/A: Genial ¿no?, ha me moría por poner a Ikuto sonrojado, ya que casi siempre le pasa a Amu, bueno continuare dentro de poco, saludos a los fans del Amuto y a los del RinxLen o LenxRin muerte para el Tadamu y al MikuxLen. Dejen sus Reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: aquí les traigo el segundo cap.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de shugo chara no me pertenecen, son de PEACH-PIT, aunque si fueran míos vaya que pondría amuto jejeje **

Capítulo 2.

POV' Amu.

Me dirigía a mi cuarto ya bañada y cambiada de ropa, traía un mini-short negro, una musculosa del mismo color y unas zapatillas deportivas del mismo. Al entrar casi me caigo de no ser que me apoyé en el muro de la puerta.

- Ikuto ¿No te dije claramente que te vistas y te seques? -

- No sé -

- A ver que te ayudo, podes pescar un resfriado -dije mientras me acercaba a él y este ponía una cara pícara.

Me senté de rodillas al frente de él y empecé a secarle el pelo.

- Oye Amu, ¿vos te estás preocupando por mi? -paré de secarle el pelo al escuchar lo que dijo y me sonroje, pero lo disimule.

- ¿D…d…de qué hablas? Yo lo hago porque sino después te podes enfermar y no es bueno ya que los remedios no son nada baratos -le dije rezando en mi mente porque me creyera.

- Esta bien pero… ¿por qué tartamudeabas? -me dijo pícaro.

- Es normal si vos me pones así -

- ¿Así cómo? -

- Nerviosa con tus raras preguntas -

Así estuvimos en silencio unos 7 minutos, yo secándole su sedoso cabello y el mirándome…esperen ¿mirándome?

- ¿Qué tanto miras? -

- Veo que tu mirada perdió un brillo especial…decime ¿pasó algo en el tiempo que yo no estuve? -

- Pasaron muchas cosas…bien terminé -dije parándome y mirándolo- ¿Qué es lo que harás? -

- No se…Amu ahora que lo noto ¿Dónde están tus padres y Ami? -

- Estoy sola como hac semanas porque Ami ganó un concurso y tenían que irse a América, pero como yo sigo estudiando no podían llevarme -dije con un poco de melancolía.

Al recordarlos lágrimas se asomaron en mis ojos y recorrían mis mejillas, ahí es cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Fin Pov' Amu.

Pov' Ikuto.

Le pregunté por sus padres y noté que era eso lo que le había quitado ese brillo tan especial, entonces pensé como podría traerlo devuelta.

- Nee Amu-Chan –llame su atención- ¿vos querrías que yo me quedara contigo hasta que tus padres vuelvan? –

Seguramente la dejé en shock por la pregunta jeje, Ikuto sos un genio ante las ideas; yo seguía en mis pensamientos sin darme cuenta de que MI CAT-PINK ya me había dado la respuesta.

- Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto –suspiró- ¡IKUTO! – me alejó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué sucede Amu? –

- Ya te dije que ¿si me harías ese favor? – sonreí pícaramente tenía ya algo en mente, de nuevo Ikuto, sos un genio.

- Yo no tengo problema, pero…voy a poner unas condiciones – la miré y ella hizo lo mismo.

- ¿C…có…cómo cuales? – tartamudeo.

- Primero y principal vamos a dormir en tu cama juntitos, además que viene el invierno y tengo que mantenerme con ese calor tan agradable, o sea el tuyo –jeje muy buena condición.

- ¿QUÉ? –creo que podría entrar a un concurso de grito y seguramente gana el primer puesto, enserio.

- Si es que tenés un olor tan rico que me podría quedar con vos hasta no se cuando je –fui muy sincero.

- Bueno ¿cuál es la otra condición? -…

- No sabía que estuvieras tan apurada Amu-Chan – sonreí pícaro haciendo que mi chica se sonrojara.

- No lo estoy, solo digo porque seguís en bóxers así si podes pescar un resfriado – vaya que esta preocupada por mi.

- Esta bien las otras condiciones las voy a ir poniendo según pase el tiempo – adiós ideas.

- Tramposo ubica la ropa en tu cuerpo ¿querés? – Lo medité un tiempo- ¿Qué es lo meditas tanto? –

- Medito lo linda que estás – se sonrojo- por lo de la ropa… ¿no querés ponérmela vos? –

- No – y salió del cuarto, yo suspiré y empecé a vestirme.

Fin Pov' Ikuto.

Narradora.

La tarde pasó muy rápido para los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en la residencia Hinamori, ahora en el exterior se podía apreciar un ocaso magnifico para gente enamorada que solo duró unos pocos minutos, dejando ahora, un manto de estrellas que se podían apreciar por todo el cielo japonés.

- Nee Ikuto – llamó la atención del recién nombrado.

- ¿Qué pasa Amu? –

- Yo me voy a acostar, tengo mucho sueño –

- ¿Qué hora es? –

- Son como las 23:33 Hs. ¿por? –

- ¿No tenés clases mañana? – se extrañó Ikuto.

- No te preocupes, en el cole hubo un cortocircuito y para arreglarlo van a tardar como mínimo dos días, osea que voy a tener un fin de semana de cuatro días – Amu levanto los brazos en señal de triunfo y ambos sonrieron.

- Bueno vamos – se levantó Ikuto.

- ¿A dónde? – Preguntó Amu.

- Pues a dormir –

- ¿A dónde podes dormir vos? – murmuró Amu para si.

- Con vos – finalizó él.

- Si… ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Amu.

- Con vos voy a dormir, ¿qué problema hay? – dijo tranquilo.

- No podes dormir conmigo – Negó ella.

- ¿Por? –

- Porque sos un chico y yo una chica, cachás –

- No – dijo haciéndose el tonto.

- Haber como lo digo…ya se…vos tenés 17 y yo 13 no podemos dormir juntos –

- Yo no veo el problema y te lo voy a demostrar - finalizó agarrando a Amu y subiendo la escalera.

Al llegar al cuarto bajó a Amu y ella habló.

- Esta bien, vos ganas, pero espera a fuera del cuarto para que me cambie – él asintió y salió de allí.

Pasaron los minutos para ser más específicos 7 y Amu abrió la puerta. Ikuto al verla tuvo un leve sonrojo que ella no logro ver, traía puesto una musculosa blanca que dejaba ver el inicio de sus pechos ya que no llevaba puesto sostén y tenía un short a medio-muslo gris.

- ¿Te vas a quedar todo el día escaneándome o vas a entrar? –

- Por mi podría escanearte todos los días – sonrió él entrando.

- ¿Con qué vas a dormir? – Desvió el tema.

- Vos solo acostate en la cama y no mires –

- OK –

Amu hizo lo que él pidió, después sintió un peso al otro lado de la cama pero no se giró, luego unos brazos atraparon la cintura de la chica atrayéndola hacia un cuerpo casi desnudo de no ser por unos bóxers.

- ¡I…I…Ik…Ikuto! – grito Amu sonrojada.

- ¿Qué? – dijo tranquilo.

- ¿Por qué dormís solo con eso? – preguntó Amu, todavía sonrojada.

- ¿Con qué? – sonreía Ikuto mientras miraba el rostro sonrojado de Amu.

- Por dios, con calzoncillos –se tapó la cara Amu al decir eso.

- Porque es más cómodo…es igual que vos, solo que la diferencia es que yo duermo en bóxers y tú sin corpiño – decía él mientras con sus manos tocaba los senos de Amu, haciendo que su cara se transforme en una manzanita madura.

- I…Iku…ah ah ah… Ikuto ah ah – gemía Amu mientras el le masajeaba los senos.

- ¿Te gusta Amu-Chan? –

- S…si…ah –

- Voy a tener que parar Amu ya que voy a tener que apagar la luz, además sos muy joven para estas cosas – Rió él mientras se separaba de Amu para ir directo al interruptor de la luz.

- Hasta mañana Ikuto – Dijo Amu antes de que Morfeo la raptara.

- Que duermas bien – le susurró en el oído y abrazándola por la cintura.

Y así ambos jóvenes se durmieron abrazados bajo el manto de la inmensa luna que ese día brillaba como nunca.

**N/A: Este cap. A sido más largo que el primero como verán y e tardado muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho porque mi hermana o me agarraba la compu o no tenía Internet. Pasando de tema les voy a comentar que en el siguiente capitulo estos pilluelillos van a hacerse de las suyas jejej, va por fin a aparecer Hotori e Ikuto como siempre lo va a cagar jajajajajaj (Risa malvada).**

**Nos vemos y saludos Fans del Amuto. Bye. Sayonara. Chau. **


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: he aquí el tercer capitulo de este fanfic, ¡ATENCIÓN VA A VER MUCHAS COSAS PERVERTIDAS O HENTAI, CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENORES! Advertencia lista, ahora lean y comenten si es de su agrado :3 **

Capitulo 3.

Madrugada; hora 03:17; día 14/06/13: tiempo despejado y caluroso.

Pov' Ikuto.

Me desperté, miré el reloj de la mesa de luz al lado de la cama de Amu y vi que era muy temprano, eran las 3:17 Hs.

Suspire y me refregué la cara, cerré los ojos para ver si me dormía y me relajé hasta que…

- Ikuto – suspiró Amu

La miré y noté que se encontraba dormida, luego sonreí.

- ¿Qué estarás soñando Amu? – reí a lo bajo.

Volví a cerrar los ojos hasta que sentí que una pequeña mano que se hallaba en mi cintura iba descendiendo a mi entrepierna, paró y ahí quedó, cuando mi mano iba a sacar esa intrusa mano de mi entrepierna, esta empieza a masajear mi miembro, yo cerré los ojos.

- Mmm...…mm...…mmm...- Yo quería evitar gemir en voz alta ya que la podía despertar – Mmm…mm…mmm…mmm-

Sin darme cuenta estaba disfrutando de ese placer pero me acordé de quien me lo estaba haciendo ¡ES AMU! Me gritaba mi mente, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, al contrario buscaba más y más placer. Me acerqué a ella, la abracé pegando nuestros cuerpos y así pude sentir como sus pechos quedaban aplastados por el mio, al pensar eso mi cuerpo entero se excitó y mi miembro quedó erecto.

- Amu… ¿Cómo podes provocarme así de fácil?- separé medio fuerte la mano de ella y me fui al baño a darme una ducha bien fría.

En la ducha…

- Valla Amu…las cosas que provocas inconcientemente – suspiré y recordé como se sintió mi cuerpo pegado al de ella, era como el fruto prohibido, algo que no podía ser tocado así nomás, dulce y frágil, como si se tratara de una bella flor…miré mi entrepierna y…¡OH MY GOOT! Estaba mucho más erecto que antes, soy el hombre más bizarro y pedófilo que pudiera existir, como una niña de 13 simples años me provocara una tremenda erección, por dios tengo 17, no puede ser.

Me agarre la cara con las manos, me la refregué y suspiré.

- Amu…las cosas que me haces hacer – agarre mi miembro y lo apreté un poco, gemí un poco bajo, cerré los ojos y pensé algo de la que seguramente más tarde me iba a arrepentir, Amu desnuda completamente, solo una sabana la cubría, mi miembro se excitó de manera que empecé a masajearlo con mi mano, primero eran masajes, pero luego empecé a tirar entre suave y fuerte, haciendo que empiece a gemir el nombre de cierta chica peli-rosa.

- A…Am…A…Amu…ah ah ah ah – gemía yo hasta que no pude más y expulse un líquido blanco directo a la pared de la ducha, quedé cansado y agitado.

Abrí los ojos, mire la mancha y maldije en vos baja, esa era una gran expulsión, pero fue repugnante pensar con Amu, una simple niña de 13 años.

- Doy asco – dije, me vestí, limpié la ducha y me metí en la cama de Amu, pero antes miré el reloj 03:54

Fin Pov' Ikuto.

Madrugada; hora 03:33; día 14/06/13: tiempo despejado y caluroso.

Pov' Amu.

Me desperté pero no vi nada, Ikuto no estaba, me miré a mi misma y sonreí, la ropa que usé si que éxito a Ikuto, a mi lado había una pequeña manchita, que seguro era de la excitación de Ikuto, solté una pequeña risa.

Escuche la ducha y así lo confirmé, me paré, salí del cuarto, fui a la puerta del baño, vi que estaba semi-abierta y me asomé, sonreí mucho más, allí se encontraba un sexi Ikuto solo, desnudo y a la vista de cualquiera, lo mejor es que se estaba masturbando, pero no pensaba oír aquello "- A…Am…A…Amu…ah ah ah ah –", yo se que eso para una chica es todo, se lanzaría contra el y lo violaría, pero piénsenlo tengo 13, él 17, ambos por cumplir años, soy chica, recién voy a entrar a la adolescencia, pero Ikuto ya va a ser independiente.

No piensen mal, yo también lo violaría ahí mismo, pero voy a ser de su estadía un infierno, ya que no puede tocarme jajajajajaj.

Me fui al cuarto y sonreí, mi plan "VIDA IMPOSIBLE" estaba por empezar, mi reloj marcaba las 03:50.

Fin Pov' Amu.

Narradora .

Ambos chicos en la cama estaban descansando, ambos despiertos, con los ojos cerrados y separados por una corta distancia hecha por Ikuto. Amu abre apenas los ojos para verlo, se acerca sin que él lo note y se abraza de él, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que abra los ojos de golpe.

- A…Am…Amu ¿Qu…- no pudo terminar ya que sintió una pequeña pierna acariciando "ESA" zona.

- Ikuto – Fingió suspirar Amu.

- Hay Amu, me volvés loco – Ikuto agarró la pierna de la joven y la colocó en donde debería estar desde un principio.

Pero Amu no se rindió, abrazó a Ikuto por el cuello, para quedar acostada encima de él y de su amiguito, pero a su ves, pegando todo su desarrollado cuerpo al también desarrollado cuerpo de Ikuto.

Y así se durmieron ambos jóvenes, medio tarde, pero al fin se durmieron en una extraña pose muy comprometedora.

A la Mañana.

- Mmm…mmm... – Ikuto se refregó los ojos y miró el reloj, 11:37 Hs.

Se separó con cuidado de Amu para no despertarla, fue al baño e hizo ya saben que cosa, si son muy inocentes directamente digo que se paró adelante del inodoro, agarro su miembro, apuntó al centro del mueble y dejo correr sus fluidos.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, para prepararle el desayuno a la mujer de sus sueños más eróticos, pero antes de ingresar a dicha sala escuchó el timbre de la casa, se acercó a la puerta y por una voz que escucho afuera se dio cuenta de que era Tadase-Kun, así le decía Amu al rubio.

Ikuto rápidamente ideo un plan medio…bueno tipo Ikuto, este corrió a la cocina y se mojo con gotas de agua el rostro, pecho y sus piernas, pareciendo transpiración, se dirigió a la puerta e inhalo y exhaló rápidamente, obteniendo una apariencia de estar agitado, luego si lo miran de lejos…bueno ustedes pueden averiguar fácilmente el porque está así, explicando diría que estuvo por ejemplo teniendo relaciones.

Ikuto agarró el picaporte, lo giró y abrió la puerta…

- Amu, que bien qu… ¿Qué haces vos justamente acá? – Miró de mala manera Tadase a Ikuto

- ¿Decime por qué tendría que darte explicaciones? – Lo fulminó con la mirada. Unas tres chicas que pasaban por la vereda se quedan petrificadas al ver a Ikuto, ya saben en ropa interior y transpirado, recuerden que son gotas de agua.

- Porque soy el novio de Amu – Dijo serio o mejor dicho furioso.

**N/A: y por fin lo completé, odié la parte última donde dice Tadase: Porque soy el novio de Amu. Ahhh, comente y dejen reviews, agradezco mucho a mis lectores por darme muchos ánimos para continuar esta historia****, les juro que en los momentos finales en que Ikuto le abrió la puerta a Tadase, yo era una de esas chicas jajaj, casi me sale sangre por la nariz al verlo, ustedes imaginan a un chico que abre la puerta a la calle y este solo tenga puesta su ropa interior, es mucho, pero demasiado seria que la abra desnudo jajajaj. Bueno me despido y de nuevo les doy las gracias, Chau nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Bueno aquí pongo el otro cap de la vida de Amu Hinamori, perdónenme por la tardanza, si a alguien le quieren echar la culpa vallan contra los secundarios católicos.**

**Disclaimers: etto los personajes de shugo chara no me pertenecen, son propiedad de peach pit, nos vemos abajo, bye.**

Capitulo 4.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, para prepararle el desayuno a la mujer de sus sueños más eróticos, pero antes de ingresar a dicha sala escuchó el timbre de la casa, se acercó a la puerta y por una voz que escucho afuera se dio cuenta de que era Tadase-Kun, así le decía Amu al rubio.

Ikuto rápidamente ideo un plan medio…bueno tipo Ikuto, este corrió a la cocina y se mojo con gotas de agua el rostro, pecho y sus piernas, pareciendo transpiración, se dirigió a la puerta e inhalo y exhaló rápidamente, obteniendo una apariencia de estar agitado, luego si lo miran de lejos…bueno ustedes pueden averiguar fácilmente el porque está así, explicando diría que estuvo por ejemplo teniendo relaciones.

Ikuto agarró el picaporte, lo giró y abrió la puerta…

- Amu, que bien qu… ¿Qué haces vos justamente acá? – Miró de mala manera Tadase a Ikuto

- ¿Decime por qué tendría que darte explicaciones? – Lo fulminó con la mirada. Unas tres chicas que pasaban por la vereda se quedan petrificadas al ver a Ikuto, ya saben en ropa interior y transpirado, recuerden que son gotas de agua.

- Porque soy el novio de Amu – Dijo serio o mejor dicho furioso – Además ¿qué haces así? – insinuó Tadase.

- Ah, la respuesta es fácil pero dudo que te lo tomes bien, eres un niño todavía – sonrió en sus adentros Ikuto.

- Dime la verdad –

- Bueno la verdad es que Amu es exquisita, su sabor es muy dulce, en pocas palabras…anoche demostramos el amor que nos tenemos, fue magnifico haber sido el primero – Tadase abrió mucho los ojos, en su mirada se podían apreciar muchos sentimientos como la ira, asco, enfado, tristeza, etc.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces acá Hotori? – Dijo Amu apareciendo en las escaleras.

Se podría decir que Amu no estaba muy arreglada que digamos, su pelo estaba enredado, su cuerpo estaba salpicado por gotas de agua, llevaba una camisa de Ikuto, pero esta no tapaba mucho ya que al estar mojada toda su ropa interior se podía ver. Esto Hizo Sonrojar a ambos jóvenes varones.

- Vine a ver a mi novia, pero noté que se estuvo divirtiendo con cierto gato callejero – dijo Tadase serio.

- Yo no soy tu novia…después de lo que me hiciste crees que te voy a perdonar – sorprendió a ambos chicos el sarcasmo de la joven.

- yo no te hice nada – se defendió ingenuamente Tadase.

Sin darse cuenta las chicas que miraron a Ikuto enamoradas, ahora miraban a Amu con Odio.

- ¿Acaso querés que te refresque la memoria Hotori? – le pregunto enfurecida Amu.

- Pero Amu-Cha…-

- Amu las pelotas – le dijo a Tadase, sorprendiendo otra vez a los jóvenes por el vocabulario de aquella chica – Para vos soy Hinamori-San ¿entendiste? –

- Esta bien Hinamori-San pero… ¿Qué hice para merecer este trato? – se hizo el inocente.

- Esta bien te lo voy a decir, pero adelante de Ikuto ¿Querés? – Sonrió Amu – Entren de una vez –

Al estar en la sala sentados… Ikuto solo era expectante de la disputa.

- Podes empezar – dijo Tadase sentado frente a Amu e Ikuto.

- Bueno…-

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_& (esto es mientras Tadase e Ikuto están Hablando).

Pov' Amu.

Me desperté medio tarde, lentamente me desperecé bostezando y fregándome los ojos con las manos, luego eché un vistazo a mi cuarto en busca de un peculiar chico peli-azul, que al final no pude localizar.

- ¿Dónde estará Ikuto? – al instante me sonroje y me tapé mi rostro con ambas manos – No puede ser, ¿Qué le hice anoche a él? ¿Y todavía me preocupo por este tipo? – Me sonroje más al decir eso – no, no, no, no, no y no, Amu no penses eso, olvídalo y hace como que nunca pasó nada – sonreí y me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño a bañarme.

- Cierto me olvidaba la ropa – recordé.

Al tener todo lo necesario fui al baño, me desvestí y dejé todo en una cesta con ropa sucia, me di la vuelta y noté que el grifo de la pileta estaba abierto.

- Ese Ikuto no sabe ahorrar nada – dije en un susurro, agarrando la perilla del agua.

Al intentar cerrar el grifo este se sale sorprendiendo a Amu, a esta le sale una gotita en la sien.

- Por eso odio ser buena – me reprendí - ¿Cómo va esto? –

Lo intenté poner de muchas maneras pero ninguna funcionó entonces un foquito me ilumino.

- Lo tengo – agarré una cosa del grifo y la saqué, pero esta hizo un ruido raro, me acerqué un poco pero hoy no era mi día, de un agujero salió un fuerte chorro de agua el cual me empapó - ¿Por qué a mi? – Refunfuñe – no me queda otra, tendré que buscar a Ikuto – pero este sin duda era mi día de mala suerte ya que toda mi ropa estaba mojada - ¿Ahora qué hago? – escarbe toda la ropa de la cesta en busca de algo para ponerme pero seguía este no siendo mi día, era toda ropa de Ikuto, como no tenía otra alternativa me puse la última camisa de él que encontré, en pocas palabras la más limpia.

Al estar bajando los escalones de la escalera me percaté de que en la puerta se oían dos voces: una de Ikuto y la otra del odioso Tadase Hotori, si odioso, no lo soporto ya que en el colegio se cree se cree el mejor porque salió conmigo y etcétera, no voy a contarlo es sorpresa. Bueno bajé las escaleras pero antes escuché:

- Vine a ver a mi novia, pero noté que se estuvo divirtiendo con cierto gato callejero – dijo con un tono serio.

- Yo no soy tu novia…después de lo que me hiciste crees que te voy a perdonar – le dije en un tono serio, frío y tosco, sorprendiéndolos.

- yo no te hice nada – se defendió ingenuamente Tadase.

- ¿Acaso querés que te refresque la memoria Hotori? – le pregunté enfurecida.

- Pero Amu-Cha…-

- Amu las pelotas – le corté sorprendiéndolos por mi vocabulario, seguramente -

Para vos soy Hinamori-San ¿entendiste? –

- Esta bien Hinamori-San pero… ¿Qué hice para merecer este trato? – se hizo el inocente.

- Esta bien te lo voy a decir, pero adelante de Ikuto ¿Querés? – Sonreí – Entren de una vez – y así lo hicieron.

Fin Pov' Amu.

Al estar en la sala sentados… Ikuto solo era expectante de la disputa.

- Podes empezar – dijo Tadase sentado frente a Amu e Ikuto.

- Bueno…-

**N/A: tadan, en el siguiente cap voy a poner el porque de la disputa entre Amu y Tadase, etto…yo ya se que me tarde bastante y si quieren diganme de todo, tienen el derecho, pasa que estuve de duelo y ya saben esas cosas duelen, les voy a contar que un compañero de la escuela (recuerden que tengo 13, voy a 1º del sqndario) se pegó un tiro en la sien y no sabemos la razón, dolió mucho ya que éramos amigos, ¡ÉL HACIA ORIGAMIS, MALDITA SEA! Por si no lo saben origamis son figuras de papel hechas a mano, sono lo explique bien pues ¿para que esta la internet? Bueno nos vemos. **

**Sayonara**


End file.
